The New Kid
by Rhiannon-Sasuke
Summary: Kakashi introduces Sasuke to his new class. Naruto offers to escort the new kid around the school. That's when the two start to show feelings for each other. One problem though... Itachi is trying to stop them from having a relationship.


**Beta:** Ninja-Girl-Josey

This is my first story by the way.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sasuke has feelings for Naruto

"Hi class, can we stop with the chit chat? We have a new student today and his name is Sasuke. Is there anyone who wants to show him around the school so he gets used to the place?" Kakashi asked his class after everybody had taken a seat.

"I will sensei." Naruto offered.

"Okay, thank you Naruto." Kakashi said and turned to Sasuke. "Now go and take a seat next to Naruto up in the back row."

"Okay." Sasuke nodded and sat next to Naruto like Kakashi had told him to.

"Now open your text books to page 156 and answer all the questions." Kakashi said and sat at his desk.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke while everybody else worked. "Hi you may know me already. I'm Naruto and you are?"

"I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you"

"Same." Naruto smiled.

"Hmmmm."

"This is Sakura" Naruto whispered and pointed to the pink haired girl.

"Hi nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"Hi I'm Sasuke"

"So what do we have next?" Sasuke asked.

"We have science." Naruto replied.

"Cool, so where do you hang out?"

"We hang out on top of a hill out there. See..." Naruto replied and pointed to the said hill out the window.

The bell suddenly went, startling Sasuke. "There goes the bell for recess." Sasuke said and stood up. Just when Naruto was about to walk, Sasuke tripped him with his foot. "Sorry, I should really be watching were I put my feet." Sasuke apologized. "Let me help you pick up your books."

"Okay." Naruto watched as Sasuke picked up his books from the ground. When Sasuke stood back up, he handed Naruto his books and kissed him on the lips. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked slightly confused and angered.

"I've just found out that I have feelings for you."

"WHAT? Since when?"

"Since the first time i saw you." Sasuke replied.

"Oh..." Naruto said, as if understanding. "But why me and not someone else? What about Sakura?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just felt something when i saw you." he grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned him to the wall. Sasuke leaned closer and closer until their lips met. Naruto pushed himself against the wall as Sasuke deepened the kiss.

"Sasuke stop... The teacher is coming." Naruto said.

Sasuke let Naruto go and pulled away. "I'm sorry about that kiss just now."

"That's okay I forgive you." Naruto said and smiled. "But next time warn me before going and kissing me okay?" Sasuke nodded and looked away. Naruto noticed how Sasuke was slightly frowning and asked. "Hey, what's wrong Sasuke? I said that I forgave you."

Sasuke sighed. "I know you did, but..."

"Tell me please?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed again before speaking in a low voice. "My brother, Itachi treats me like a piece of shit. He doesn't care about me, only himself." he lifted his shirt sleeve. "Look at all of these bruises that I've got." he frowned more. "He liked to beat me, as if it's his job to just because our parents are dead."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Ouch... They look very painful." he thought about something for a short moment. "Hey, I have a great idea! Why don't you stay at my house? If you to, that is."

"Thank you. I have to stop off at my house and get my books and my clothes after school though." _'Let's just hope that Itachi isn't home.'_

Naruto. "Cool, this is going to be so much fun!" they both walked out of the classroom and went out for recess.

* * *

After school had finished, Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the school gates. "Just wait for me in front of my house." Sasuke told Naruto, who nodded in agreement. "Okay, I won't be too long." _'Hopefully.'_ Sasuke thought before going back to the place that he called 'home'.

Sasuke looked around the house for any signs of Itachi. He went upstairs and to his bedroom. He saw a piece of paper on the bed and picked it up before reading it

_I'm going to be at work for a while, and then I'm staying at a friend's house for a couple of days._

_If I find out that you've left the house while I'm gone, you're going to pay for it._

_Itachi,_

This was perfect for Sasuke. How was Itachi going to find out that he had left the house anyway? Sasuke quickly gathered his things into a bag and left the house. He walked up to Naruto and they both went to Naruto's house.


End file.
